Ghost Rider
Ghost Rider is a confirmed character to be a new fighter in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory Johnny Blaze was once a motorcycle stuntman at a carnival. When his adopted father Crash Simpson revealed he had cancer, a desperate Blaze turned to the occult to find a solution. He struck a deal with the demon Mephisto for Crash to not die of cancer in return for Blaze's servitude. However, Crash died in a motorcycle stunt gone wrong soon after. Johnny Blaze was still Mephisto's slave, and found himself transformed into a flaming, skeletal figure. Mephisto had merged his soul with that of the Spirit of Vengeance, Zarathos. Becoming the Ghost Rider, he battled many beings of pure evil after escaping Mephisto's clutches. Johnny occasionally struggled with controlling Zarathos' attempts to gain control in order to spread vengeance and bloodlust, but the Ghost Rider rode on. Saying he's not a super hero, Ghost Rider punishes the guilty for their sins, and protects the innocent from such ungodly forces. Appearance In his Ghost Rider form, Johnny Blaze takes the shape of a skeletal demon with a perpetually burning skull. He wears classic biker gear; a leather jacket and leather pants with gloves and boots. Spikes run across his wrists, shoulders, and ankles. Powers and Abilities As the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze has many demonic abilities at his disposal, though not all of them may appear ingame: *Transformation at will *Hellfire manipulation *Superhuman strength, stamina, and durability *Healing Factor *Penance Stare, which makes victims feel the pain of sins they have committed. However, if this attack is used on someone who is blind (thus unable to see the stare), drugged, bonded with a symbiote, or without a soul, the attack may backfire and knock Ghost Rider unconscious. It also has little effect on the mentally unstable, such as Deadpool and Carnage. *Mystic chain in which he channels Hellfire *Demonic Motorcycle that can go extremely fast, emit fire, and ride up walls *Knowledge on how to repair and ride motorcycles Personality Ghost Rider is not overly concerned with the struggles of traditional heroes and villains, focusing more on demonic threats to the universe. However, he will occasionally aid Earth's heroes if he feels the problem is important enough. Ghost Rider believes in righteousness and vengeance, punishing those who are guilty. Although he is serious, the Johnny Blaze portion of him shines through with the breif bits of humor, as shown in his quotes. Part of him wishes to be free of Zarathos, and return to being the regular Johnny Blaze. Gameplay Vitality: 1,000,000 Ghost Rider is primarily a hard-hitter with frightening reach. Using his hellfire-empowered chain, Ghost Rider controls spacing with his attacks rather than with his mobility, safely poking his foes at a distance or can reel them in closer for some serious damage. Because of his whip-like attacks, he has often been compared to Omega Red, another character who uses a whip-like apparatus to attack enemies from afar. His Heartless Spire and Hellfire specials have OTG abilities which make his powerful Hypers ideal combo finishers. Special Attacks *'Heartless Spire:' Magma spikes up from the ground in front of Ghost Rider. This attack acts as an OTG and can stop projectiles. *'Rage Whip: '''A followup to his standing heavy, which pulls the opponent a bit closer to him. *'Hellfire:' Ghost Rider breaths fire. The low attack version fires towards the ground, and can OTG. The medium attack version fires in front of him, and the heavy attack version fires at a 45 degree angle. *'Chain of Rebuttal:' Ghost Rider whips his chain, glowing red with heat, hitting the opponent multiple times and causing a wallbounce. *'Chain of Punishment: Functions similarly to Chain of Rebuttal, but is aimed at a 45 degree angle. *'''Judgment Strike: Ghost Rider whips his chain, creating numerous small fireball projectiles about 3/4 across the screen. *'Chaos Ringer: '''A hit-grab where Ghost Rider pulls the opponent closer to him. *'Hell's Embrace: A hit-grab where Ghost Rider wraps the chain around the opponent, pulls them mid-screen, and suspends them in the air while the chain burns them. *'''Conviction Slam: A hit-grab where Ghost Rider grabs the opponent with his chain, spins them around and slams them into the ground. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos *'Hellfire Maelstrom (Level 1):' Ghost Rider spins his chain around, creating a fiery tornado around him. Then he finishes with a chain slam that erupts a geyser burst of flames. This attack benefits from mashing. *'Spirit of Vengeance (Level 1):' Ghost Rider's motorcycle appears beneath him, and he rides forward. With no additional button presses, Ghost Rider will travel the full lenth of the screen. Hitting light attack will cause the bike to speed up, medium and special will cause the bike to do a wheelie and launch into the air, and heavy attack will cause the bike to skid off at halfscreen. *'Penance Stare (Level 3):' Ghost Rider grabs the opponent, and demands they look into his eyes, which causes the opponent to feel all of the pain and suffering that they have inflicted upon others, dealing 450,000 points of unscaled damage. X-Factor Theme song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Ghost Rider appears in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as a cameo in Dante's ending, where the two of them are about to battle. * Ghost Rider was revealed alongside Strider Hiryu, Firebrand, and Hawkeye. * If character rivalries are still in question, Ghost Rider, as a half-demon who serves the forces of light, would be paired against Firebrand, a full demon who serves the forces of darkness. * Another rivalry could very much be Dante as they are both half-demons and are demon fighters themselves. * When asked about Ghost Rider during character speculation for the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, there were two reasons given for his absence. The first was that Capcom could not get his motorcycle to work in combat, making many fans believe that Capcom thought Ghost Rider was permanently fused to his bike. The other reason was that he, as well as Black Panther and Iron Fist, were too "punchy." If these misconceptions were present, they have since been corrected as both he and Iron Fist are in the updated version. * In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ghost Rider will be voiced by Richard Greico, who previously voiced the Daniel Ketch version in both the 1994 animated series of The Incredible Hulk and Fantastic Four. ** Interestingly enough, in said Fantastic Four cartoon, it was Ghost Rider who ultimately (and effortlessly) defeated Galactus. * Ghost Rider's Hellfire move resembles Scorpion's fatality from Mortal Kombat as well as Dhalsim's Yoga Flame attack (Seth Killian has even compared Ghost Rider's playstyle to that of the latter). * In addition, Ghost Rider's grappling moves involving chains, may mechanically reference Scorpion's Bloody Spear move. Coincidentially, Ed Boon (co-creator of Mortal Kombat) claimed that Ghost Rider was one of the main inspirations for Scorpion. ** In the 2007 film adaption, Ghost Rider grabs a helicopter with his chain and yells "Come here", as a reference to Scorpion. * Ghost Rider´s moveset also resembles Omega Red´s, such as the chain whipping and grabbing resembling the tentacles' functions, and his Hellfire Maelstorm hyper combo resembles Red's own Omega Destroyer Hyper Combo. * Despite it's power being based on the suffering it's target caused to the innocent, Ghost Rider's penance stare will do the same ammount of damage to anyone in the game, good or wicked. It will also have an equal effect on Deadpool who is mentally unstable (the stare is weaker on the mentally unstable) and Doctor Doom who feels no remorse for his actions. This was obviously done for balancing issues. * Ghost Rider teams up with Dante and Trish in his ending and ventures to Hell, musing on the benefits of the two merged worlds. They manage to subdue Mephisto and threaten him to terminate Ghost Rider's contract, else his life is forefeit. Artwork DanteMarvelvsCapCom3-5.jpg|Ghost Rider in Dante's ending. Colors2.JPG|Ghost Rider's alternate colors Ghost.jpg|Ghost Riders Wallpaper thumbnailCA1AS434.jpg GhostRider_DLC_64836_640screen.jpg|Ghost rider 2099 dlc costume Also See Ghost Rider's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Ghost Rider on the Marvel Wiki Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Male Characters Category:zoning characters Category:Zoning Characters